'68 Chevy Nova
Description The '68 Chevy Nova is based on the actual GM production model of the same name. The Chevrolet Nova was available with many different motors. One such example is the 307 cu inch V8 engine, and a three-speed Turbo-Hydramatic transmission. Versions The '68 Chevy Nova has come out in the following versions: Alternate Tool Versions The '68 Chevy Nova has an alternate tool version, With no hood scoop: See Also *'63 Nova AWB *'64 Chevy Nova Station Wagon *'64 Nova Wagon Gasser *'66 Chevy Nova *'66 Chevy Super Nova *'70 Chevy Nova (100%) *'70 Nova Gallery File:2012_HW_Racing_68_Nova.jpg '68 Chevy Nova side.jpg|'68 Chevy Nova side view '68 Chevy Nova rear.jpg|'68 Chevy Nova rear view '68 Chevy Nova front.jpg|'68 Chevy Nova front view 68Nova 10pack orange.JPG|'68 Chevy Nova without hood scoop 1968 Chevy Nova Camo.JPG|Camouflage Series _DSC7018.jpg|'68 Chevy Nova GetFileAttachment.jpg|'68 Chevy Nova from the 6th Annual Nationals convention '68NovaFJW62.jpg FJW62C.JPG 68 Chevy Nova (DFL85) (pack).jpg|2016 Chevrolet Nova (3710) HW L1160629.JPG|Chevrolet Nova by Baffalie Chevrolet Nova (3710) HW L1160630.JPG|Chevrolet Nova by Baffalie 68' Nova (986) HW L1170046.JPG|Chevrolet Nova by Baffalie 68' Nova (986) HW L1170047.JPG|Chevrolet Nova by Baffalie 68-00.jpg DSC 0280sm.jpg|2018 Chevy Nova '68 Nova. Gulf. By 1stEdMan.2.JPG '68 Nova. Gulf. By 1stEdMan.1.JPG '68 Chevy Nova (2019 Mainline Gulf Livery) (1).jpg|'68 Chevy Nova (2019 Mainline Gulf Livery) '68 Chevy Nova (2019 Mainline Gulf Livery) (2).jpg|'68 Chevy Nova (2019 Mainline Gulf Livery) '68 Chevy Niova (2018 Detroit Muscle) (1).jpg|Detroit Muscle '68 Chevy Niova (2018 Detroit Muscle) (2).jpg|Detroit Muscle IMG_6787.JPG|'68 Nova Proto IMG_6788.JPG|'68 Nova proto #2 68 Nova. 2003 Spectraflame Brown. Cool Collectibles. base.jpg 68 Nova. 2003 Spectraflame Brown. Cool Collectibles. 5.jpg 68 Nova. 2003 Spectraflame Brown. Cool Collectibles. 4.jpg 68 Nova. 2003 Spectraflame Brown. Cool Collectibles. 3.jpg 68 Nova. 2003 Spectraflame Brown. Cool Collectibles. 2.jpg 68 Nova. 2003 Spectraflame Brown. Cool Collectibles. 1.jpg 2020.JPG|2019 - 1st colour 2053.JPG|2019 - 2nd colour 68 Chevy Nova (FYD04) (card).jpg 2019 Hot Wheels '68 Chevy Nova 2nd colour.jpg FYF01-1.JPG|2019 Speed Graphics - White FYF01-2.JPG|2019 Speed Graphics - White FYF01-3.JPG|2019 Speed Graphics - White FYF01-4.JPG|2019 Speed Graphics - White FYF01-5.JPG|2019 Speed Graphics - White 2222.JPG|2020 GHD28-1.JPG|2020 Rod Squad GHD28-2.JPG|2020 Rod Squad GHD28-3.JPG|2020 Rod Squad External Links *RLC sELECTIONs: '68 CHEVY NOVA Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2004 First Editions Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:Since '68 Series Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:Faster Than Ever Category:Connect Cars Category:Novas Category:Retro Entertainment Category:Phil Riehlman Designs Category:American Cars Category:Auto Affinity Series Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2018 Super Treasure Hunts Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:Happy Birthday Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:Red Line Club Category:Muscle Cars Category:Replica Entertainment Category:Red Line Series Category:Team: Muscle Mania Category:Street Beast Series Category:HW Racing Series Category:HW Flames Series Category:Camouflage Series Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:Multipack Exclusive Category:Target Exclusive Category:Special Liveries Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:HW Speed Graphics Series Category:Kmart Exclusive Category:Walgreens Exclusive Category:1960s Category:General Motors Cars Category:General Motors Automobiles Category:Red Edition Series Category:Movie Cars Category:2020 Hot Wheels Category:Coupes Category:1:64 Category:Rod Squad Series Category:Retooled Versions Category:Hot Wheels Nationals Conventions